Cuddy's Rabbit
by Divegirl
Summary: Lisa Cuddy adopts a rabbit and it can only lead to a comedy! Hope you enjoy! It took me a while hour and a half so I hope you enjoyed my hard work! Pretty random, but I think that you'll enjoy. Good for any age! Review please! One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. Fox does. So ha.

On with the humor:

Cuddy's rabbit:

"Oh! he is so cute!" Lisa Cuddy was handing cash to a man at a pet store. She was holding a cardboard box with punched holes int eh sides. She could hear the scuffling of the fuzzy animal inside. She heard a jingle as the door of the store opened and a young woman came through the door.

"Finished loading your new cage into the car, ma'am" she said, politely. Cuddy smiled and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Thanks. This is for your troubles." She handed the girl the bill.

"No, I volunteer here. Please, no. It was no trouble at all, really." She said, backing away from the green leaflet and refusing the cash. "I Couldn't," She continued.

"Please." Cuddy would not let it rest.

"Fine." The girl gave a weak smile and shoved the bill in the pocket of her shorts. Cuddy wished that she could wear shorts, but she was the dean of medicine. She couldn't be looked at like a beach bum. And besides, there wasn't a huge amount of sun in New Jersey. When she went to the gym, she could wear shorts, but she would have to wait until then...

Cuddy smiled and held the cardboard box by the handle with one hand, and one hand held it on the bottom. "Thanks," She called over her shoulder as the girl held the door open and she backed out. Her black bouncing curls hung in her face as she fumbled in her bag for her keys. Sh had the box rested on her knee, and her bag slung over her shoulder. She found the keys and unlocked the car door. She hopped inside, set the box down on the seat next to her and turned the key in the ignition. The car started with ease.

0000

Cuddy had the cage set up in her house. It was right underneath her window in her bedroom, and the door to the cage was open.

Cuddy had a black silky dress on and, as usual, it had a plunging neckline. She was fixing her hair in the mirror when she dropped the comb by mistake, bent down to pick it up and realized that the door to the cage was open and Flopsy, the rabbit that she had bought just days before, was nowhere to be seen.

"Flopsy?" She said, a worried tone escaping from her mouth. "Flopsy, where are you?" She picked up the comb, put it on the dresser and lifted up the bed skirt. A little bunny with black and white spots and droopy ears ran past her out into her living room. Cuddy started after her, her high heels clunking on the hard wood flooring. She bent down to pick up the rabbit that found a spot by the couch, but as soon as she reached out, the rabbit darted under the sofa with lightning speed. "Come on, Flopsy," Cuddy said. "I have a meeting to go to and I can't be late." She peered up at the old clock that hung above her fireplace. It marked the time as 10:32. The meeting was at 11:00 and it was a fifteen minute drive to the hospital where the meeting was going to take place. "Come here, Flopsy!" She cried, not too loud, but it startled the rabbit.

She bent down even farther, reaching her hand under the couch, where she felt a fluffy texture. She grabbed at it. She pulled it out. And she looked at it. It was...a pile of fluffy, yucky dust. "ugh!" She threw it in the nearby garbage pail that was by the doorway into the kitchen. She turned to see a black and white blur fly around the couch and under the coffee table, which was about knee-height. She thought to herself, "This shouldn't be too hard," But it sure was. Again Lisa attempted to snatch the living race car, but again, she failed to catch him. He darted into the kitchen. Sighing, Lisa stumbled over to the kitchen door. She closed it behind her, and sneaked up on the rabbit's tail. His back (side) was turned away from her. She could hear a crunching sound. Like he was...eating something. She grabbed him after crawling on her hands and knees, and she saw his little nose twitching as he chewed his little morsel. It was a carrot.

"Now, how did that get there?" She picked up the rest of the carrot (which wasn't much. Flopsy was a good eater...) She walked back to the cage in her bedroom, relieved to have caught the little sneaker. She set him in front of the cage door, blocked his escape and put the carrot in the cage. He hopped in on his own accord, and she locked the cage behind his fuzzy and fluffy little tail.

She sighed. "You are _too cute_." She smiled, dusted off her dress, and grabbed her long coat. She glanced at the clock, realized that she was going to be late for the meeting, she glanced down at her dress, which was coated with rabbit fur (white against her black dress) and dust, and her hair was a mess once again. And she didn't have time to fix it. She grabbed her keys off the coffee table and rushed off to her car.

0000

When Lisa finally arrived at the hospital, she parked the car in a parking space (where else?) and rushed into the hotel lobby and she rushed to the conference room full of business men and intelligent doctors. Her hair seemed matted and her dress was spotted black and white now. She burst through the doors, and pulled out her reserved chair and sat down, hoping that nobody noticed her dress and her hair.

"You're late, Lisa." Said an elder doctor with a gray mustache and a wrinkled brow.

"Yeah, well, have you ever had a rabbit?" She sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

A/N I have a rabbit. That's where I got the inspiration for this little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed! Please please PLEASE review! I love reviews! Reviews are my best buddies!!!


End file.
